703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Tatasport
| place= 5/18 | alliances= | challenges= 4 | votesagainst= 11 | days= 36 | image2 = | season2 = 27 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 15/20 | challenges2 = 3 | votesagainst2 = 4 | days2 = 15 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 7 | individualwins= 0 | totalchallengewins= 7 | dayslasted= 51 | totalvotes= 15 }} Tatasport also known as Tata, is a contestant on , , Big Brother 1, and The Amazing Race. She is also a contestant on 703 Idol: Season 2 and 703 Idol: Season 3. Profile Name (Age): Tata Soesetyo (16) Tribe designation: Kinalla (Original), Bimberi (Switched), Coolabah (Merged) Current Residence: Malang, Jawa Timur, Indonesia. Personal Claim of Fame: I was a six-peat on a local spelling bee and finally won on my sixth year. Inspiration in Life: Marin Cilic Hobbies: Browsing the internet, spelling, writing, and an avid learner Pet peeves: I'm a bit sensitive, hence if you're kidding, tell me. :v Being blindsided when people belong to the project I masterminded. 3 words to describe you: Enthusiastic, energetic, friendly If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why? my laptop (since I like doing stuffs on and off the line here, electronically) a dictionary (because I really like spelling and words) a pen (in case if I need to write, I really like to write) Survivor contestant you are most like: Benjamin "Coach" Wade/Malcolm Freberg/John Cochran Reason for being on Survivor: Because I have all it takes to be a Sole Survivor, from doing the best in challenges whatever the administrator gave me, and then to meet new people (build new friendship, I think), and strengthen the relationship with the one I already know. I do enjoy discovering new places and deepening the knowledge with the ones I already knew. Why do you think will be Sole Survivor? Because I always try my best in challenges and trying to contribute to my tribe while I'm also building alliances and coalitions with each other. Voting History Survivor: Bora Bora Profile Tribe: Vaitape Hometown: Malang, East Java, Indonesia Current Residence: Malang, East Java, Indonesia Personal Claim To Fame: I'm a current English-language athlete, a.k.a. I'm participating in any English-language related tournaments possible (i.e. the multi-events, or MUN), and maintaining GPAs because of being conservative regarding exams is another. Inspiration in Life: John Isner and Nicolas Mahut, both are tennis players and they were known for the marathon match they played in Wimbledon (6-4, 3-6, 6-7, 7-6, 70-68), but I also look upon a lot of people... even the one I root for in the recent season of the Israeli Survivor, Alon Sasson (I admire his brother too, Or, for his fair-play-ness towards everybody). Pet Peeves: I used to be a sensitive person, so don't offend me. Previous Finishes: 5th in Australia (it was three years ago lol) Favorite Past Moment: The whole, dramatic season of Australia. My favorite to date is the rock drawing honestly. Previous Survivor You Respects Most: I respected Jennifer the most, like she was there when I needed and vice versa when we were in Australia, and I wish we could play together again for some time. Previous Survivor You Respects Least: I'm not pretty sure about this, because I hate too-dramatic dramas, so in this case that could be Mikayla (but I still admire her game so...) Why Did You Come Back?: I'm coming back because one, I miss the great atmosphere on 703 ORG Network; two, because I'd like to meet new people while re-doing what I used to do, which is to play Survivor till the end of the day; and three, for the sake of my place improvement. But above that, I value what I learned from Survivor ORGs and will use it as a preparation for future MUNs (lol the relations). Voting History ---- =Big Brother 1= Competition History Voting History Have/Have Not History Head of Household History Tata did not win HoH during her time in the house. =The Amazing Race= Season 1 Thank you to Jason & Amy for the inspiration! (especially those portraits). :D Jatim Strong.jpg|East Java Strong Portrait 1 Jatim Strong 2.jpg|East Java Strong Portrait 2 Jatim Strong 3.jpg|When we run the race together. :D Profile * Partner: Oktavianto Ganda (East Java Strong). * Age: 16. * Current Residence: Malang, Jawa Timur, Indonesia. * Connection to your teammate: We're best friends who live in the same province. * Current occupation: High School Student. * Three words to describe you: Enthusiastic, energetic, friendly. * Favorite hobbies: Browsing the internet and exploring the world, spelling, writing, and following sports updates. * What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? I participated in spelling bees six times, Top 3 Regionals 2 times, and National Semifinalists 2 times. * What famous person reminds you of yourself? I know I have many favorite athletes out there, but a famous person reminds me of myself? It's more into Marin Cilic, especially after his US Open win. Work hard, play hard. :) * What famous person reminds you of your teammate? It was David "Dave" Brown, Jr. from The Amazing Race 20, because we were winners on the previous Race we participated, although we competed in different seasons. * What scares you most about traveling? Incidents involving long-distance flights. Actually, accidents. * What excites you most about traveling? The fact that I can explore the world more after reading it from the internet, visiting it for real. * Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: ** Communication: although we're near by city and together by province, but I feel like communication is a challenge for us. ** Carefulness * Pet peeve about your teammate: I don't think I have one, we're together for months already. * What country and place would you most like to visit and why? From all countries I'm interested in, the top countries that are on my list are Croatia and Lithuania, because I learned their culture and things about them for years, and I'm excited to improve, especially their native language skills there! :D * Why do you think you and your teammate will win? Because we're experienced racer, we organized an internal race before between allies, and then between fellow locals, and we also participated on a Race before (on that thing I mentioned), and we're also have an experience of being a real-version fan. 703 Idol: Season 2 Profile Tribe: Not yet formed, I guess? Hometown: Malang, East Java, Indonesia Current Residence: Malang, East Java, Indonesia Personal Claim To Fame: I'm flexible. I try to sing in whatever languages I've heard their song, and I'm an avid follower of world music. And one more thing: I could really sing with different voices. :D (so I could be on a male voice, or a female voice; or my own voice) Inspiration in Life: Mans Zelmerlow, Omar Naber, Lauris Reiniks (actually I have a lot, but they're <3 ) Pet Peeves: Facing something I didn't know, but this will go down the list by the time I'm participating here. Call Out History Post-Survivor Trivia *Tata is the first player to be a contestant on all four main 703 franchises. Links Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Big Brother 1 Houseguests Category:703 Idol Contestants Category:Australia Contestants Category:Kinalla Tribe Category:Coolabah Tribe Category:5th Place Category:Australia Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Bora Bora Contestants Category:Vaitape Tribe Category:15th Place